


Everything Is Grey

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Colors, Fluff, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, sad!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you see Tyler?" Josh whispered.</p><p>"I see....grey, everything is grey, your hair, your smoke..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess/gifts).



"What do you see Tyler?" Josh whispered.

"I see....grey, everything is grey, your hair, your smoke..." Tyler mumbled into the back of his hand, "I'm so devoid of color Josh, I don't get it, I don't get anything." He looked up with tear filled puppy dog eyes at Josh.

"Hey, it's ok Tyler, I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Josh said, pulling the younger boy in close for a hug, "you can tell me anything." Tyler nods then buries his head into Josh's tank top. "Hey Tyler...you know...your little brother never tells you but he loves you so, and I don't think he'd want to see his big brother like this, I don't want to see you like this, I...I love you so much Tyler, it hurts me seeing you like this."

Josh could feel his tank top getting wet, "hey are you crying?" He pulled Tyler up, the younger boys face was red and puffy, tears streamed down his face, dripping like a saturated sunrise. "Josh," Tyler was sobbing, his tears were spilling like an overflowing sink, "wh-why does ev-every-th-thing ha-hate me? I-I feel br-broken Josh, I don't know wh-what to do, I don't know i-if I can make it..." he was crying harder now, Tyler pressed his face into Josh's stomach to stop himself from crying anymore.

"Tyler, you're not broken," Josh whispered in his ear, "you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpeice, I hope, no, you will make it til the day you're twenty eight years old, no one hates you, and if they do then I can poke their eyes out with my fists if you want." Tyler gave a small giggle, then he looked back into Josh's mocha brown eyes that were full of concern, "you'd, d-do that f-for me?" Josh smiled, "of course I would Tyler, anything for you." He then went to hug Tyler as tightly as he could.

Tyler tried his best to smile, he tried his best for Josh, his best friend, his boyfriend. Tyler needed to be strong, he can make it through this. He snuggled up under Josh's tattooed arm. The older boy started gently running his fingers through the younger boys brown hair.

"What do you see now Tyler?" Josh barely whispered, but it was enough for Tyler to hear. "Everything is....blue."


End file.
